Melvin Alusa
For the housemate that actually used Melvin as his name, see Melvin Oduah. Melvin Alusa, simply known as Alusa is one of the six fake Emerald housemates for Big Brother Africa 8. He entered the house on Day 48 and left on Day 61. He is also a former Big Brother Africa housemate. He represented Kenya during the ninth season of the show where he became the seventh housemate to be evicted on Day 21 after receiving 1/14 votes to save. About Alusa Big Brother Africa 8 TV Entertainer Alusa is a married father of two. He has a Diploma in Communications and hails from Nairobi. He lists Sauti Sol as his favourite musician and his favourite screen star is Denzel Washington, because “he’s an intense and passionate actor”. Alusa says the best things about Africa are the diversity in landscape and culture of the people. His favourite places in Kenya are his village - Kakamega - and Mombasa. Outside of his home country, his favourite place is Greece, because of its rich historical culture. His role model is Bishop TD Jakes, because “He’s not only a religious leader but also a smart and influential businessman in the modern world”. The achievement he’s most proud of? Being nominated for an Emmy award for a radio drama he directed: ‘Songo Love’. Alusa says having Africa’s eyes on him 24/7 will be “a bit intimidating and very challenging”. He warns viewers to “expect the unexpected” from him, and promises “mad fun & energy”. He says his strategy as an Emerald housemate is to “pretend, pretend, pretend. I have so much information on them so I know which buttons to press.” Big Brother Africa 9 Actor, radio drama director and MC, Alusa from Nairobi, Kenya, is married and has three children. His favourite food is ugali with chicken stew and traditional vegetables. His favourite book is TD Jakes’ He-Motions and he likes watching National Geographic, The Exes and Nigerian movies on TV. On the music front, he enjoys listening to Sauti-Sol, Mafikizolo, P.Square, Youssou N’Dour and Salif Keita. One of his favourite films, Training Day, features one of his favourite actors: Denzel Washington. Describing himself as ‘ambitious, spiritual, out-spoken, generous and mysterious’, Alusa likes people who are ‘detailed’ and who have a good sense of humour, because he likes to laugh. He doesn’t enjoy people who ‘emit negative energy’. He entered Big Brother Hotshots for the exposure, as well as the intrigue of living with total strangers in a closed environment and the desire to share his lifestyle with a huge audience. Alusa is looking forward to having the continent watching him: ‘I’m an artist, a performer, so I love attention. I’m not in the least bit intimidated, in fact, I’m thrilled’ Alusa lists Mombasa and his village of Kakamega as his favourite places in Kenya, because they’re both very exotic in their ways and rich culture. He says the best thing about Africa is the people. ‘Africans are both beautiful in form and diverse culture,’ he says. Outside of Africa, his favourite place is Brazil. ‘Rich culture, beautiful women, sweet samba music, festivals, food – I could go on and on,’ he says. Housemate History Housemate Status Total Nominations Received Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 8 Category:Kenya Category:Fake Housemates Category:Emerald House Category:Bg Brother Africa 9 Category:Big Brother Africa 9 Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Kenyan Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates